Kabbage Boy
"Sooner or later you're gonna have to join the modern world, you know?" - The lead singer of Kabbage Boy ---- "I can fix anything, except THAT" "Metal is dead!" - The thoughts of Eddie Riggs and another Roadie regarding Kabbage Boy Kabbage Boy is the worst "metal" band of all time. Unfortunately, they're also the band that Eddie Riggs is working for in the intro. The band shows no respect towards Eddie or the classic Metal they supposedly descend from; they only accept the awesome demonic stage set that Eddie built in an "ironic, retro sort of way", and the lead guitarist smashed Clementine, Eddie's guitar, at the last performance, and is shocked that he was able to repair it for this one. The lead singer, distracted by his HipTop, asks Eddie if he can get rid of the current stage and build them something to appeal to their target audience, the tween demographic. During the intro, they play their hit single, "Girlfriend", which mixes surprisingly decent metal backing with awful pop lyrics and even more awful rapping. As Eddie put it, "I can fix anything... except that." Kabbage Boy were all killed except the bassist who escaped. (It's likely Ormagöden spared the bassist as he's the only band member who respected Riggs and the fact he jumped off the stage before the others were trapped) when Eddie's magical belt buckle tasted his blood (after he was crushed by part of the set, after thanklessly saving the life of the guitarist) which summoned Ormagöden, the fire demon with a skin of chrome. Ormagöden promptly turned his terrible scream upon most of the band, blowing their heads off with its pure Metal power. (If the Gore option is turned off, the three band members simply pass out instead.) Then he crushed the unworthy drummer beneath his mighty fist and cleared the drums out of the way to make room for Eddie's body. Despite Eddie's distaste for the group, "Girlfriend" is one of the singles that can be unlocked for the Mouth of Metal by raising one of the Buried Metal relics. Further mocking the band and song's dignity, the game's Mouth of Metal classifies this song's genre as "S.W.O.A.T.M.R.M.", or Second Wave of American Tween Melodic Rap Metalcore. Trivia * The lead guitarist, the first person to speak in the game, is voiced by Richard Steven Horvitz, who provided the voice of protagonist Raz in Double Fine's last game, Psychonauts. During the intro, the connection is made crystal clear, as the guitarist is shown doing Raz's victory dance atop the set. * The whole band was killed, except for the bassist, who escapes in the crowd just before Ormagoden faces them. The Bassist's respect for Riggs is what likely saved his skin (although it's possible he survived because he got out before the fire circle would've blocked his path). * The messages appearing on the lead singers' phone when he talks to Eddie about the stage are "WTF :)" and ":) OMG" * Kabbage Boy's music is heavily influenced by that of rock alternative band, Linkin Park. * The white mask worn by the bands vocalist is an obvious homage to the 1986 musical, Phantom of the Opera. * The genre acronym "S.W.O.A.T.M.R.M." (Second Wave of American Tween Melodic Rap Metalcore) is a reference to the "N.W.O.B.H.M", New Wave Of British Heavy Metal, that started in the late 1970s, and achieved international attention by the early 1980s. Category:Content Category:Characters